The Traitor
by Tigeress08 AKA XxGothicAngelxX
Summary: Gaz's room is trashed... But Dib claims he didn't do it. So then who was it? Also, a mysterious new goth girl claims to have all the same likings as Dib, and even suspects Zim! But is this just another trick...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is a new story thing that I wrote... Yes... My friend Sam helped me... Well, Sorta... Um, ok... I don't know what else to say... Eh... *twitchy eye*   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. All that stuff belongs to Jhonen. Hey... I asked if I could have Gaz... He said no... She is so awesome... Heh. Ok, there, legal stuff said. HERE ME OUT JHONEN! You cannot sue me!!! You can go and joyously throw mooses at random beggars on the street corners now! Heh heh... I'm very funny...  
  
~~  
  
The Traitor  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Dib ducked just seconds before a glass vase shattered on the wall inches above his head. He quickly dodged a lamp that was violently tossed at him, and then jumped behind the couch; hoping for at least a little cover.  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!" He shrieked as a coffee mug flew by; barely missing his face. He glanced over his shoulder to see the mug hit the wall and smashed into a million pieces. In just the few seconds that he was distracted, a very angry Gaz jumped over the couch and pinned him to the wall by his neck.  
  
"But I.... I didn't do anything!" He managed to choke out.  
  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Gaz shouted at her brother at the top of her lungs, "ALL I DID WAS LEAVE TO GO TO THE MALL FOR NOT EVEN AN HOUR! AND I COME HOME, AND WHAT DO I FIND?! MY ROOM COMPLETELY TRASHED!" She tightened her grip around Dib's throat.  
  
Dib made choking noises and brought his hands up to his neck to try to pry Gaz's hands away. It only made her increase her grasp. She then pulled Dib away from the wall and, still holding him by the neck, made her way upstairs. She reached her room and threw the door open. Then she thrust Dib into the bedroom, making him run into the bed and fall over backwards.   
  
"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T DO THIS!" She yelled; her eyes flamed as she took a step towards Dib, who had fallen onto the other side of the bed. She pushed a lamp off its nightstand as she continued moving towards her brother. It flew to the ground and shattered.   
  
"NOBODY ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THIS DIB! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE IN THE HOUSE WHEN I LEFT! AND DAD IS IN THE LAB IN TOWN!"   
  
Dib sat up and looked around his sister's room. It was a disaster. It looked as though somebody had come in with a bulldozer and was tearing it down to make room for something else. Her collection of GameSlave games was strewn about on the floor; some were even broken. Her dresser drawers had been torn out, leaving a trail of clothes scattered all over the room. Her curtains had been ripped and torn down, a mirror was broken, and her 'Punk' and 'Gothic' posters had been ripped down and scribbled on with permanent marker along with her band posters. Also, some of her wallpaper and carpet had been torn off and red paint was splashed here and there.  
  
Dib tried once again to tell Gaz that he had nothing to do with it, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Gaz came over and punched him in the stomach. When he bent down to clutch his stomach, she brought her knee up and hit him hard in the nose. Now holding his stomach and his now-bleeding nose, Dib stumbled backwards.   
  
Gaz took off after him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She then took him and forcefully threw him against the wall once, twice, three times.  
  
"I... didn't... do this," Dib stated weakly as he spat out some blood that had made its way down to his mouth.  
  
Instead of saying anything, Gaz just rammed him once more into the wall. His legs collapsed slightly beneath him. After she was sure he was too weak to put up any kind of fight, she dragged him over by the window. Lifting him off the ground just enough so that she could look into his eyes, she whispered loudly and threateningly to his face, "Never come back here. Or you won't live to see the sun rise ever again." With that, Gaz took the half-unconscious Dib, and threw him through the glass, and out the window.  
  
Dib knew he was falling, it seemed as though his body wouldn't respond. 'Wake up!' He silently told himself, "Wake up or I'm going to get hurt even worse!' It seemed to work, because he switched his body around quick enough so that he wouldn't hit the ground with his face. He landed on the ground with a heavy THUD. Pain shot up from his ankles, but he stayed still for a moment or two. Then when he felt it was safe to move, he slowly glanced back up at the window.  
  
Gaz was gone, and one of the remaining curtains blew silently in the gentle breeze. Broken glass surrounded him, as he lay there on the ground.  
  
Dib slowly moved his limbs to make sure everything was ok. It seemed as though nothing was broken. Perhaps he was lucky; it could have been worse. Everything seemed ok; maybe a sprained ankle, and not-to-mention numerous cuts and bruises. He leisurely inspected his arms, legs, and face for wounds, wincing as he pulled a sharp piece of glass out of his cheek.   
  
He reached up, and with the back of his hand, wiped the blood away from his cheek and nose, and then wiped his hand on the dew-soaked grass.  
  
After inspecting himself further, Dib stood up slowly. He brushed off his coat, and wiped away some more blood from his face as he started hobbling away from the house.  
  
Over the years, unlike most people, Dib's appearance had changed quite a bit. He was now 16, 17 in 4 months. The scythe that used to sweep back over his head was now longer, and hung down in his face. He was also about 6'3" tall; which is a big change from the 4 foot something that he was back in grade skool. His blue tee-shirt was gone, and he now wore one that was plain black, and tight. There were also some things about him that had stayed the same. He still wore a trench coat, and also he still wore his black boots around. Black seemed to fit Dib pretty well.  
  
'Who could have done that to Gaz's room?' He silently thought to himself as he started walking towards the city park. 'I know it wasn't me. And if nobody else was in the house...'   
  
Suddenly, Dib stopped as realization hit him.  
  
"Zim," He said aloud as he shook his fist menacingly in the air.  
  
~~   
  
Well, that be it for now.... I need to think up some more stuffs. Yep. Review please! Thankies! Buh bye now! *waves* 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeee!!! I ish here with chapter 2! I WIN! ^_^;; Well... um... Yeah... (Wow... I am getting sucky at introductions...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, etc. ...For those who are the unintelligent kind, it means this: I am not the creator of Invader Zim, I am not the producer of Invader Zim, I am not a cast member of Invader Zim, I am not related to Invader Zim (Well, not Zim anyways), and I AM NOT Invader Zim. Everybody got that? Anyone, anyone, questions?! No? Ok then. Oh, I do own Taryn; on the account that she is ME. And I'm pretty sure I own myself... Mmmyep. Ok. Let your brains turn to mush as you waste valuable time reading my story... heh heh... (my name is pronounced *T-air-IN* )  
  
~~  
  
The Traitor, ch 2  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
RIIING! The bell rang symbolizing the start of class. Dib walked in and took his seat. He sat in the third row, first seat. He put his notebook and science book on the desk, and then glanced over to where Zim sat. Zim sat in the last row, six seats back, which was the last seat. Dib knew that the alien was behind destroying Gaz's room one way or the other.  
  
Zim sat in his desk, resting his head on his hand as he fiddled with a pencil on his desk. He didn't look as though he was up to anything. He just looked... tired and bored.   
  
Dib returned home very late the other night, only to grab his backpack and his social studies homework. He didn't want to stay home very long in case Gaz woke up and spotted him in the house. He would be a trapped rat then. He had a secret underground lab that he had built about a year ago. He had everything that he needed there; food, clothes, shelter. Not to mention he was safe, and nobody knew about it except himself. So that's where he'd be staying for quite a while.  
  
Dib stretched his arms and legs. Ouch. Man were they sore. Not only the muscles hurt, but also the cuts and bruises that covered them. Not to mention his back; after being smashed into the wall four times last night...   
  
The science teacher, Mr. Talksalot, entered the room. He was about 5'11" and had short, brown, spiked hair. He was very skinny, and somewhere around in his early twenties.  
  
"Class," he talked in a low, dull, voice, "We have a new student today," he walked over and straitened up some papers on his desk. He then put on his glasses and picked up a piece of paper.  
  
Just then, the classroom door swung open and slammed against the wall. A girl walked in.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet Taryn. She moved here from... someplace. It was probably better than here. She gets to explain some things about herself to the class. Hurray for us..." Mr. Talksalot walked back to him desk and sat down.  
  
As Taryn stood in front of the class, Dib lifted his head off his hand and looked her over.  
  
She wore her hair down, it came about six inches past her shoulders and was a bright purple with the tips dyed black. She wore a black shirt with black bellbottoms and black combat boots. She had silver skull-and-crossbones earrings in both of her ears, and a safety pin through the top of her right ear. She wore a leather collar around her neck with spikes sticking out of it. Chains hung out of the pockets of her pants and connected to the belt loops. She wore a long black trench coat over it all.   
  
Her eyes... Her eyes were pitch black. Both eyes were completely dark. She wore black lipstick and black eye shadow and had a scar above her right eye. She looked kind of pale... But it could have just been because of all the black she was wearing. She looked kind of scary.  
  
"Hello," she said to the class, "As all of you should know, my name is Taryn. I moved here from Michigan," she smiled, and Dib's eyes widened. Her smile didn't seem too inviting...  
  
Zim had stopped messing around with the pencil and was also checking the new girl out. Then he quickly lost interest and got out a piece of paper and started doodling.   
  
"Thank you for sharing that with us, Taryn. We are now all very informed. Please take a seat in the third row, behind Dib," Mr. Talksalot pointed to the desk behind Dib.  
  
Taryn nodded to the teacher and walked to her seat. Dib's gaze followed her as she walked past him. She then sat down behind him.  
  
"Ok class," Mr. Talksalot said lamely, "Today we are going to be learning about the planets. Woo hoo. Good for all of us. Now, I expect you all to stay awake during this lesson. Because every word I'm about to say is going to be on the test next week.  
  
'Ok,' Dib thought to himself, 'It's creepy enough that this girl is in my class... But, come on! Does she have to sit right behind me?!'   
  
The teacher walked up to the board and started writing the names of the planets. "And boys and girls," he started, still writing on the chalk board, "Uranus IS a planet. So I don't want to hear any of you brats coming up to me after failing the test and saying, 'Well I didn't know that was a planet!'"  
  
Dib heard the sound of paper being ripped out of a notebook, and then some scribbling. Without looking back, he knew that the new girl was writing something. Ignoring it, he leaned forward and set his head in his hands. His eyelids drooped as he listened to the teacher's boring lecture about Jupiter. He was just about asleep when there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped about a mile.  
  
Panting and shocked, Dib spun around to see the new girl cocking an eyebrow at him. She silently held up a small, neatly-folded piece of paper.  
  
Dib glanced down at the note, then back at Taryn, then back at the note. He shot her a suspicious/confused glare, then took the note and turned back around. 'Jeeze,' he thought, 'Even her FINGERNAILS are black...' He then looked the note over carefully.   
  
'Hey, so I'm paranoid, so what? You never know what could happen these days. People could be inventing ways to make bombs into powder and then sprinkle them into notes and stuff. Or... maybe there's a deadly disease in there! ...Nah. She wouldn't have been handling it with her bare hands.'  
  
After finding nothing wrong with the paper, Dib glanced around, making sure the teacher was distracted, which he was, and then he slowly opened the note.  
  
'Hey, I like your coat and boots. They are kinda like mine. Sooo... Dib is it? I like your name. What's with that kid in the back? He's green! And he has no ears or nose. If you ask me, I'd say he was an alien. Heh... But I guess I watch too much Mysterious Mysteries. I'm a paranormal investigator. Well, a young version of one anyways. Well, gotta go. Write back if you can.  
  
- Taryn'  
  
Dib folded the note back up and stuck it in the pocket of his coat. 'She's into the paranormal too? And she even suspects that Zim is an alien! Finally! Somebody that can help me prove to the world that aliens exist!' He mentally cheered. But a few seconds later his thoughts were interrupted by a harsh shout.  
  
"Dib! Perhaps you would like to tell me what we're talking about?" Mr. Talksalot stood by the board, hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Dib paused for a moment, then stammered, "Uh... err... eh..." he glanced up at the board which happened to have the planet Jupiter on it. "Um.... Jupiter?"  
  
The teacher stopped tapping his foot. "Lucky guess," he stated, and then turned back towards the board.  
  
'Whew,' Dib sat back and slightly slid down in his seat.  
  
~~  
  
'Lunch! Finally...' Dib thought as he threw his books and papers messily into his locker and slammed it shut. It's a good thing that he had pretty much learned how to ignore pain; otherwise he would probably be lying on the ground right now. Man, was he sore. Especially his back. His nose and cheek hurt too. He had a nose-bleed for about an hour last night. It seemed like it was never going to stop.   
  
Dib pushed his way through a group of kids standing in the hallway. He managed to overhear a conversation.  
  
"Hey, have you seen that new girl?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's a freak!" a guy's voice answered.  
  
"Heh, her and that Dib kid would make the perfect couple!" another girl said. The group of kids started laughing.  
  
Dib ignored it and kept pushing his way through the crowded hallway. Boy did he hate preps. They always judged people by their cover. 'There's nothing worse than a group of preps in the hall. And talking about ME for that matter,' he thought to himself.   
  
Just then, Dib spotted Taryn at her locker, putting her books away, and grabbing some money out of her backpack. He cautiously approached her, having to push his way through more people. God, this skool was crowded...  
  
"Hey," he said as he finally reached her.  
  
"Hey," she waved.  
  
'She certainly doesn't act like I would expect her to,' Dib thought. He cleared his throat. "So I ... uh... got your note. You like Mysterious Mysteries too?" He got pushed by some kid going through the hallway, so he decided to press his back up against the lockers.  
  
"Yeah. I'm into paranormal investigation. I don't get why nobody ever believes me when I tell them aliens exist! I mean, I have proof! Actual evidence that there are extra terrestrials living out there." She slammed her locker door shut and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat.  
  
Dib just stood there silent for a moment. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she's just like me!'  
  
She leaned her shoulder against her locker as she looked at Dib. "So uh... are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me how to get to the lunch room?"  
  
Dib shook his head slightly as he snapped out of his trance. "Um... Yeah. It's this way, follow me," he pointed in the direction of the cafeteria and took off.   
  
~~  
  
"Great," Dib said as he looked at the menu, "Ketchup and rice day. My favorite," he said sarcastically as he made a disgusted face.  
  
Taryn, who was standing next to him, also made a face, "That doesn't sound very appetizing..."  
  
"Heh. It's not. The last time a kid ate that, he was in the hospital with food-poisoning for four weeks."  
  
"Well, I guess I won't eat lunch then," Taryn said, "Yo Dib, what table do you sit at?"  
  
"The one in the back. I usually sit by myself, why?" Dib questioned as he glanced at her.  
  
She shrugged and looked sown at the ground, shuffling her feet, "Eh, I dunno. I guess I don't really fit in. I just wanted to know if I could sit with you. You seem pretty much like me."  
  
"Sure," Dib said after a moment and then walked to the table in the back and sat down.  
  
A few moments of silence went by at the table. Dib was used to this silence, and so was Taryn; probably because both of them were used to sitting by themselves most of the time. But it was weird to be so quiet when you have somebody sitting across from you.  
  
"So.... hi," Taryn said after about four or five minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hi," Dib said back and lifted his hand off the table to wave a little.  
  
"Soooo...." Taryn tried to think of something to say, "What happened to your face? I mean, you have a black eye, and there's a gash on your cheek."  
  
"Yeah I know. My sister... She's... abusive. Yeah."  
  
"Oooh.. What all happened?"  
  
"Well... she threw things at me. Like," he numbered off on his fingers, "a vase, a lamp, a coffee mug... Then, she took me upstairs and punched me in the stomach, kneed me in the nose, slammed me against the wall four times, and then threw me out the window of her room; which is on the second floor."  
  
Taryn winced, "Ouch. Why did she do all that?"  
  
"She thinks I messed up her room! I mean, it was a disaster; there were things all over the place. Stuff was broken, torn apart, ripped down, etcetera. But it wasn't me! I think it was Zim. No, I KNOW it was Zim."  
  
"Who's Zim?" she shot a confused look across the table to Dib.  
  
Dib thrust his thumb towards where Zim was sitting at a table across the lunch room by himself.  
  
The girl's black eyes widened, "Oh! The green kid?!"  
  
"He's not a human! He's an alien! I have proof!"  
  
"Really?! Wow! You're into paranormal stuff too?" Taryn looked shocked.  
  
Dib nodded, "Yeah. And Mysterious Mysteries is my favorite show. I have even sent a bunch of stuff in."   
  
"Ok, I have to admit, I thought I would never find anybody else who is into aliens. And nobody ever believes me when I try to tell them about invasions and aliens! A couple of years back, I was outside, and I heard this transmition that was coming through... There was something about curly fries towards the end..." Taryn said back and gazed up at the ceiling, obviously thinking.  
  
Dib's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. "Taryn... You... You heard the same transmition as me!"  
  
She quickly snapped out of her thinking to look at Dib. Shaking her head slightly and closing her eyes she muttered, "No way."  
  
"If what you say that you heard is true, you had to have heard the same thing as me. No joking," Dib looked serious.  
  
Taryn put her finger to her lip and sat there in silence.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, symbolizing the end of lunch.  
  
Taryn stood up and pushed her chair in. "See ya later," she called to Dib as she turned and walked towards the door, getting lost in the crowd of people.   
  
Dib stood up a few seconds later, after the cafeteria had mostly cleared out, and walked towards the door, still lost in thought.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, that be it for now... I need to think up a chapter 3 to this story thingy... Wootness! 


	3. Chapter 3

YAY!! Here is chapter 3! Ok, I don't really have anything to say as an introduction, so, go ahead and enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, I do not own anybody or anything from Invader ZIM; that all belongs to Jhonen. I do, however, own myself. So there. I have not sold my soul to Satan yet, so that means that I still legally own myself. Yep. Ok then. Go ahead and read your brains out.  
  
~~  
  
The Traitor, ch 3  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
RIIIING!   
  
Kids flowed out of classrooms and into the hallway. It was Friday, and the bell had just rung symbolizing the end of the day.  
  
'Finally! Skool's out for the weekend. Geeze, today seemed to drag on forever,' Dib thought as he opened his locker. He reached in and grabbed his backpack. He stuffed some books and papers into it and then zipped it up. He threw his bag over his shoulder just as Taryn walked up by him.   
  
"Hey," she said, she smiled her uninviting smile and waved. Her black eyes reflected in the dim-lit skool.  
  
Although Dib knew that Taryn was nice, that smile of hers still sent goosebumps running up his spine.  
  
"Hey," Dib said as he slammed his locker door shut. The door flew back open. "God I hate these lockers..." Dib said as he kicked the locker door shut. "Stay!" he shouted at the locker.  
  
Taryn switched her bag onto the other shoulder, "So... uh... You wanna come over, or me come over to your house or something?"  
  
Dib's eye twitched at the mention of him going 'home.' "Um... it better be your house... My sister is... um... at my house. And I really don't want to go back there."  
  
"Oh... Ok, I can understand that," Taryn said as she and Dib turned towards the doors and walked outside.  
  
Once they had walked down the steps, Dib had a question that was stuck in his head, and he couldn't help but wonder what the answer was. "Um..." he paused for a moment.  
  
Taryn stopped walking and turned to face him, causing her purple hair to fly around freely in the air, "Um what Dib?"   
  
"You... just... The way you dress... Eh... You just... You are so nice... Your appearance makes it look as though you are going to beat the living crap out of somebody."  
  
"Oh..." Taryn put her hands behind her back as she looked down at the ground, "Yeah... I get a lot of questions about that... I mean, it's because of my appearance that I don't have many friends... And most of the ones that I do have are questionable," she shuffled her feet.  
  
"Are you... Goth?" Dib asked after a few seconds.  
  
Taryn glanced up from the ground, "Yeah. I'm just not the violent type. I mean, I'm more so the anti-social/morbid/paranormal type of Goth."   
  
"Oh... ok. Because, you see, my sister is a Goth. And she IS the violent type," he brought his hand up to his cheek and sighed.  
  
"I kinda wondered if she was Goth or not... I mean, I have only gotten brief glances of her while walking through the halls at skool and stuff." Taryn then started walking down the sidewalk again.  
  
Dib followed close behind. He started thinking as he walked, 'Hmm... This girl is so much like me... is this just a coincidence, or is it some kind of plot Zim has?' He looked at Taryn walking in front of him, 'She seems like a human... Besides the fact that she is kind of peculiar...'  
  
"Sooo...." Taryn said after a moment or two of silence between both of them, "You into any kind of sports?"  
  
"Heh... not really. Unless chasing an alien would count as a sport."  
  
Taryn laughed, "You'd probably be good in track. Exactly how long have you been chasing this alien?"  
  
Dib glanced up at the sky as he thought, "Oh... I'd have to say.... about six years now."  
  
Taryn's eyes shot open, "Wow," she stated, "then I take that back. You'd probably be REALLY good in track!" She giggled again, and they both turned left on a corner and continued walking.  
  
Dib smiled to himself and silently laughed in his head. After about a minute he asked her if she was in any kind of sports.  
  
"Well, not anything skool related. But I do snowboard, skateboard, roller blade, ski, swim, play tennis, roller hockey, volleyball, and I'm in karate class."  
  
"Wow," Dib seemed shocked, "That's a lot... Did you leave anything out?" he laughed slightly.  
  
Taryn stopped walking and put her finger to her lips, obviously thinking. "Um... nope. That's everything. Although, I am a recent member of a paranormal group."  
  
"Really? What's it called? Because I'm a member of a paranormal group too," Dib swung his backpack over his other shoulder.  
  
"It's called the Swollen Eyeballs."  
  
Dib stopped dead in his tracks. Taryn didn't notice, and continued walking.  
  
"What's the name of the group you're with?" after he didn't answer for a moment, Taryn asked again, "Dib?" she stopped walking and looked behind her, "Dib? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
Dib quickly shook it off and walked up beside her. "No... No, I'm fine... Nothing's wrong."  
  
Taryn shot him a suspicious glance and then turned and continued walking down the street.  
  
~~   
  
"Well, here we are," Taryn pointed to a big white house on the corner with a tree fort in the tree as they turned to walk down the driveway. "My parents aren't home, but you're welcome inside." She swung her backpack off her shoulder and laid it on the ground. She opened a pocket and pulled out a key. Sticking the key in the keyhole on the doorknob, Taryn twisted the handle and swung the door open.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." She said sarcastically as she held the door open for Dib as he walked inside.  
  
Dib happened to get a glance at the doormat right before he walked in the house. It said, 'Go Away' in big, red letters, and had a rabid wolf on it.  
  
'Very inviting,' he thought.  
  
"Are you hungry? We have plenty of food," Taryn said, swinging open the fridge door. "Popsicle?" She tossed a Trix Pop to Dib before he could answer. "Nice catch," she said sarcastically as the Popsicle bounced off his forehead and landed on the kitchen table.  
  
"I wasn't looking..." Dib mumbled as he picked up the Popsicle and began to unwrap it.  
  
Taryn grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the counter. "I like fruit," she said as she tossed the apple into the air and caught it again. "You know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away." She took a bite of the fruit.  
  
Dib just sat at the table licking his Popsicle.   
  
"So...." he said after a minute, "Where's your room at?" (A/N: Don't EVEN be thinking it you sick-minded people...!)  
  
"Oh, I'll show you," Taryn motioned with her hand for Dib to follow.  
  
They stopped at a door that had pictures taped all over it; pictures of Johnny, Devi, and Squee. Dib didn't ask about the pictures.   
  
"Well, here we are," Taryn said.  
  
Dib did, however, question about the crow skulls and feathers hanging above her door.  
  
"What's with those?" He pointed up at the skulls.  
  
"Oh, decorations." Taryn smirked and opened the door.  
  
~~  
  
As soon as the door opened, a big blur of something black and brown pounced onto Dib, knocking him flat onto his back in a heartbeat.  
  
Dib shrieked and struggled to free himself from the heavy weight that was crushing him. He thought for sure that he was being attacked. But what was this? He wasn't being attacked at all, it seemed as though he was being.... licked? He looked up at the creature standing on his belly, and saw that it was nothing more than a dog. A Doberman. And he was heavy too.  
  
"Oh, sorry Dib... This is Pooch, my dog. He gets a little crazy with the licking when I have company over. Believe it or not, he's very well trained." She grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him off of Dib with a huff.  
  
Dib stood up, a little shakily. "So uh... What all can he do?"  
  
"Well, he can sit, lay, shake, speak, sing, give you five, and give you kisses. I see that you already know about the last one," she laughed.  
  
"Oh... yeah...." Dib put his hand behind his neck and laughed a little.  
  
~~  
  
"Well it was nice having you over for the afternoon Dib," Taryn said she led Dib out. It was now 6:00 pm, and Dib had been at her house for about three hours. "You know, I thought that when I moved here, I wouldn't... well, make any friends or anything because everybody thinks I'm weird... Thanks Dib, thanks for making me feel welcomed; I really appreciate it a lot."  
  
"No problem. I know what it feels like to be left out." Dib said as he walked out the door. 'Although I DID think you were freaky when you first walked into the classroom...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," he said as he grabbed his backpack off the ground and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"But where will you go? I thought you said that you don't want to go back home because of your sister?"  
  
"Eh... I'll find somewhere to stay," Dib said as he brushed some of his jet black hair out of his face.  
  
They both waved goodbye, and Dib turned and walked down the driveway.  
  
~~  
  
Taryn watched until he was gone, and then went to the kitchen. She stood there for a moment as if waiting for someone or something. Then she glanced around and pulled the up the sleeve of her trench coat; revealing a black communicator watch. Clicking a few buttons, and glancing around again, Taryn stared motionless at the object on her wrist. Her eyebrows narrowed, and she lowered her head; forming a very serious look on her face as a shadowy figure showed up on the tiny screen.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" a familiar sounding voice stated harshly.  
  
Taryn shook her head, "No, not yet. But give me a few more days with Dib, and I'll be reading him like a book," her serious look darkened.  
  
"Dib doesn't even have a clue that it was me who trashed his sister's room," Taryn continued, "Heh. Trashing her room worked perfectly; he doesn't suspect a thing about me at all."  
  
"Good. And remember; if the information that you harness is useless, there will be severe consequences." The silhouette vanished, and the screen was dark again.  
  
Taryn lowered her arm and looked up. "I WILL retrieve useful information about this boy," she muttered to herself.  
  
"I will not let you down Zim."  
  
~~   
  
Woo! Talk about suspense! I love writing suspenseful stories... yep... Who would've thought it was ME that trashed Gaz's room?! What do YOU think will happen next? Will Dib find out about my little connection with Zim? Will I destroy Dib's life? Will I turn on Zim and side with Dib?? Who knows! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of 'The Traitor'! Oh yeah, and you must also review if you wish to read the next chapter.... Heh heh... 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm back with chapter 4 here... Sorry it took so long for me to get it posted. I just haven't really been in a story-writing mood lately. Plus I have homework that needs to be tended to. And I am not online much anymore because I am usually expecting Nathan to call, and I don't want him to get a busy signal when he tries...  
  
Also, don't forget that I have other great stories that you can read too! And if you like this one, then you're most likely sure to like some similar ones, such as 'Zim the Homicidal Maniac.' And I also have funny ones too. Remember that I'm not the author of just this story; I have many more. So if you like this story so far, go ahead and feel free to check out some of my other stories. And if you like those please review them for me! Thanks!  
  
Remember that I own myself, and nobody else... That is, unless I decide to put somebody else in here that is real and not owned by Jhonen.... Mmmyep. Well, that wraps it up for the introduction here; hope you enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and this story takes place on Monday. I didn't have any ideas for the weekend, so I sorta skipped it and just started this chapter on Monday. Besides, I think it's easier to write the scenes in a familiar place; like the Skool. Ok, I'll be quiet and let you read now.  
  
~~  
  
The Traitor, ch 4  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
"Stop shoving me, dammit!" Dib yelled to the crowd around him as everybody tried to squeeze into the small entrance doorway of the skool.  
  
"Shut up freak. We'll shove you if we want to!" an anonymous voice yelled from the left.  
  
Finally, after Dib had made it past the doorway, the crowd spread out a little and he was able to move more freely through the hallways; but not by much. The skool was pretty packed.  
  
Dib arrived at his locker and twisted the combination into place. He pulled the locker door open and threw his backpack in, just as Taryn walked up behind him, being pushed by the mob of people.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted as she pushed her way through to Dib's locker. "You know, we need a new highskool."  
  
"Yeah, I know... but don't complain to me about it. I have been dealing with it for about the past three years," Dib stated as he grabbed his science book off the floor of the locker.  
  
After the hallways had cleared out a little, Dib and Taryn had casual conversation for a minute or so. Talking about paranormal, and Zim, and anything else they could think of.  
  
Little did Dib know; Taryn had arrived at skool with all sorts of spying devices that Zim had supplied her with. They were invisible to the unsuspecting eye. She had a special contact lens in that was a camera, but it looked like a normal lens. Anything she looked at, the camera saw. She also had a ring on her finger that was a voice recorder. She could press the stone in, and it would start recording. And last but not least, she wore her normal-looking watch. But it was, of course, not normal at all.  
  
Dib slammed his locker door shut, it decided it didn't want to close, and flew back open. Dib grunted in frustration and took both hands, and shoved the door shut. It still didn't want to close; but this time it snapped off its hinges and fell to the floor.  
  
Dib watched as the locker door clattered noisily to the floor. "Oh, that's just PERFECT," he said sarcastically.  
  
Taryn stifled some laughter, and then suddenly exploded. Dib looked at her, questioning this sudden outburst. She just pointed to the door on the floor and continued to laugh.  
  
The scene replayed in Dib's head. He then laughed himself. It was pretty funny; seeing the locker door come flying off like that. Nevertheless, he bent over, picking up the metal door, and tried to put it back on the hinges. He shoved the door on the opening in the wall.  
  
"There.... I think it's-" before he could finish his sentence, the door fell off again hit the floor. This only caused Taryn to laugh harder. Tears started rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard.  
  
Dib just sighed and picked the door up again. He turned it sideways and shoved it in his locker. At least he didn't have anything valuable that would get stolen.  
  
~~  
  
Dib stood in the hallway by the gym, leaning against the wall. The bell had just rung symbolizing the end of fourth period. Dib wasn't in any hurry; it didn't matter to him if he was late to social studies or not. He put his hands into his pockets, and found something. Feeling it with his fingers for a moment, he then pulled out the small, neatly folded piece of paper. Taryn had given it to him in first period class, and he had completely forgotten about it until now.  
  
He glanced around; the halls had pretty much cleared out by now. All that was left were a few students hurrying off to class, and lovers leaning against the lockers, sneaking kisses when nobody was looking.  
  
Dib opened the note. His eyes quickly scanned over the note. He started to go back up to the top and start reading, but something caught his eye. He brought the paper close to his face, and squinted at it. In the middle of the paper, something had been written before, but was then erased. Dib could still slightly see the lead from the pencil, but he couldn't make any sense out of it. It looked like a language all of its own, with shapes, and symbolic-looking things.  
  
'Japanese?' Dib thought to himself, 'No, it can't be... Chinese?' he closely studied the strange, almost invisible shapes. He had seen something like this before... some kind of writing like this, but he couldn't remember where... Then realization hit him hard. He felt his heart leap all the way up into his throat.  
  
'This writing...' he thought to himself, 'I have seen it in Zim's base... This writing is Irken. Taryn.... she's...'  
  
"She's working for Zim," he muttered out loud to himself, not believing his own voice. He then took off running down the hallway.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry that chapter was short, but I had to finish it up there kinda quick because Nathan just called and I am talking to him on the phone right now. So, please be nice, and review for me. Hopefully I will be back with chapter 5 sometime in the near future. Thankies for reading, and I hope that the giant rats don't come and chew the top of your head off, and munch greedily on your brain. Now, have a nice day! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here I am with chapter 5. I really should be doing my homework... But... uh... My boyfriend had my math book, and he left it in his locker... So, I'll just have to do my algebra homework in advisory in the morning. Well, not much to explain here. But I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to sit and read my stories and then review them for me. So, I'd just like to give a big thanks to all of you out there, who actually done that. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Remember that I am © myself, including all my actions and everything. And Invader ZIM characters are always © Jhonen Vasquez. Ok, now you all can enjoy the story! (And if it seems like I am not as hyper and energetic today as I usually am, well... I've been kind of depressed recently.)  
  
~~  
  
The Traitor, ch 5  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Dib sat hunched over at the bottom of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Gaz was gone for the night, and his dad was at the lab, so he figured it would probably be pretty safe to come home at least for a couple of hours.  
  
He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the glowing green numbers on the digital clock next to his bed. It read 8:56 p.m.; the night was still young. Dib figured he should probably be out chasing Zim around or trying to plant cameras in his base or something. But tonight... tonight he just didn't feel like it. He felt like it wasn't the right thing to do, for some strange reason. He knew that he should probably be over there, ripping Zim's heart from his body for what he did to Taryn. If he even had a heart, that is.  
  
But then another thought popped into his mind. What if Taryn had agreed to work for Zim in the first place? Or what if maybe she iwas/i Irken? No... She seemed like she had control of her own life, if she was truly human, that is. But perhaps Zim had threatened her family, and he forced her to work with him and gather information. That was another possibility also.  
  
Dib twisted his body and snapped his back. He had been sitting on his bed for at least an hour or so, thinking, and his back and neck had gotten stiff. He put his head back into his hands, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'It figures,' he thought quietly to himself, 'it just figures. I should know better than to trust anybody or tell them anything. I guess I can't ever have any friends.' Dib stood up off the bed and stretched his arms. He walked out the door and down the hall, into the bathroom. Turning the cold water on full-blast, he splashed some on his face, and then vigorously dried with a nearby towel.  
  
Deciding that there was nothing else to do, and the fact that he didn't have any homework, Dib decided to wander aimlessly around town. He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair. Sitting down on his bed, he slipped on his boots and quickly laced them up.  
  
Checking to make sure that his wristwatch was accurate with the clocks in the house, he grabbed and extra key off the ring hanging on the wall inside his dad's room and took off down the stairs and towards the door. Car lights flashed through the windows and into the dark house as they drove by.  
  
Dib opened the door and walked out, closing and locking it behind him. It was November 22, and it wasn't even cold outside; maybe a little chilly, but not cold. In fact, Dib probably hadn't even needed his coat at all. But still, he loved the coat. It helped camouflage him, even though it was dark enough out where he could have wore white and not be seen.  
  
The moon and stars were hiding, and nowhere to be seen. Dark, heavy clouds blanketed the sky in many thick layers. Rain was a possibility, even though it really should be snow this time of the year.  
  
Light gusts of wind sent brown, dead leaves tumbling from their branches up in the trees down to the earth below. Dib stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking down the sidewalk as leaves swirled and danced around his feet. He walked in silence, thinking to himself as the wind gently blew the hair out of his face.  
  
Dib enjoyed being outside at night; away from other people. During the day, if he was not at skool, he was usually inside, keeping to himself. He didn't like going to public places during the daylight hours. People would always stare awkwardly at him, and whisper comments to each other about how 'weird' he looked.  
  
'Pfft. What do they know anyways?' Dib thought to himself as he stared into the darkness straight ahead of him, 'They're the ones that are weird. Every time I try to go somewhere, I always get gawked at; like I'm some kind of.... deformed human/animal mishap!' His brow narrowed in annoyance, and he shook his head in despite of the other people.  
  
Sighing and kicking a pebble into a nearby storm drain, Dib suddenly remembered that he had never actually read the note that Taryn had given him. Reaching into his pant's pocket, he realized that he had never taken it out. He walked over and stood under a street light, which emitted a dim circle of light on the ground.  
  
He unfolded the note and began to read:  
  
'Dib,  
  
Hey, is it ok if I come over to your house or something this Wednesday? I thought it would be nice if we could hang out after skool and do our homework together and stuff. I've been spying on that Zim kid lately, and did you know that he actually IS an alien? I'm serious! Trust me, I know.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Dib mumbled to himself as he continued to read:  
  
'Anyways, get back to me soon if you can, I'd like to come over if Gaz isn't there. Because I know that you can't go home if she is. So if we can't go to your house, how about we go hang out at the café and get a latté or something? Well, let me know what you think. See you at skool tomorrow.  
  
-Taryn'  
  
Dib sighed, folded the note up, and stuck it back in his pocket. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'I'm sure you do know that Zim is an alien. I know he is, but I don't have to WORK for him to realize it.'  
  
Dib walked out from under the faint glow of the street light and back into the darkness.  
  
~~  
  
A while later, Dib had already been through the city park; and was now walking down the alleyways in between buildings. He pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. The glowing florescent numbers read 10:34 p.m.  
  
Tomorrow was Tuesday, and that meant that there would be skool. Dib knew he should be going to bed pretty soon, but he figured that Gaz was probably home by now, and he didn't want to go back to the house. He slowly walked in front of the dark buildings of the tiny strip malls, gazing in through the windows of some, and just strolling past others showing no interest whatsoever.  
  
There was a light on in the last store, at the end of the sidewalk, about fifteen feet or so away. Dib recognized the store, because he sometimes went there to buy supplies needed for a few of his experiments. His dad often shopped there too when he was around. The store was called 'Computer Craze.' It was full of computers, computer parts, and many other mechanical devices. Dib knew the guy that worked there; his name was Nathan Wood. They had become good friends over time.  
  
Knowing that the shop closed at 7:00 p.m., Dib wondered why the light was still on. He thought about going over and peeking in the window, but something didn't seem quite right. For some reason, fear took hold of Dib, and he backed up a few steps, away from the store.  
  
At that very moment, the door leading into the building flew open, slamming against the outside wall. Dib quickly glanced to his left and then to his right. Seeing that to his right there was an alley, he swiftly backed up into it, and then cautiously peered around the corner.  
  
Watching as the light went out inside, Dib saw a vague silhouette of a person walking out of the store backwards, pulling a bag that obviously had something in it. He didn't know who the person was; it was too dark to make out any of their features.  
  
The person took the sack and tossed it over their shoulder. They started to walk away when suddenly, stopped. Standing there in the darkness, Dib could see that the person was moving his/her head from side to side, as if looking for something.  
  
'It's too dark out here, and I'm in this alley,' Dib thought, 'There's no way that person can see me.'  
  
Suddenly, the streetlight flickered on. It hadn't been on before for some reason. The light was just enough for Dib to see who was standing there, enveloped in black clothing. Glancing ever so slightly around the corner, his eyes widened and he turned away; pressing his back to the brick wall of the alleyway. His hands started shaking faintly.  
  
Dib took a deep breath and then slowly peered back around the corner. There stood Taryn, carrying a black bag over her shoulder. She was looking around; her eyes were darting from place to place. Dib studied her eyes for a moment. They were different tonight... They were...  
  
Just then, the light flickered off again. Dib gasped as he saw that her eyes were glowing RED; a deep, crimson red. The light continued to flash, and through the flashes, he could see Taryn look up at the light, as if annoyed with it. She pointed her index and middle fingers towards the light, and everything seemed to get eerily silent. The light glowed steadily for a few seconds, until all of a sudden; it EXPLODED, sending fragments of glass everywhere. The whole area was swallowed up by darkness.  
  
Dib stared, with his mouth open, as he watched Taryn walk off into the shadows. He could hear glass crunching under her boots as she moved swiftly. He watched as she walked to the middle of the street, and could then hear the beeping of buttons being pushed. He could see the outline of her figure, and as she turned around, he could see her eyes glowing in the night. Her eyes seemed to be looking right at him, as if burning a hole through his body.  
  
She stood completely still, and Dib watched from the shadows as the deep shining of her eyes vanished suddenly. Hearing nothing other than the wind rustling through the trees, the teenager realized she was gone. He pressed his back up against the wall, and slowly slid down it.  
  
'She's... Not even human,' Dib thought to himself, 'Not even.... Human.' The wind blew his hair into his face, but he didn't bother to brush it away. His mind was raging at the moment, and he didn't know what to do. His only close friend wasn't a friend at all. She wasn't even human, and Dib knew what had to be done.  
  
~~  
  
Well, alrighty then. That's it for now. I need some more reviews if you all want me to continue. I am a cliffhanger person! I know!! Hehe. I love doing that... It just makes people wanna read MORE! And that's good! Sorry if this chapter was kind of lame... But I was bored and confused... and I really SHOULD be doing my homework... But I'm not... *gets this picture of herself getting yelled at by Mrs. Lowler tomorrow...* ...Oh well. Well, that''s all I have to say, other than this: PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, see y'all later! 


End file.
